Return of the Grim
by moi2
Summary: What if Sirius really was evil (but Wormtail killed L/J)? Takes place in Harry's fifth year. R/R please!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: HP and co. belong to J.K. Rowling and WB.  
  
A/N: This isn't that funny, but I wanted 2 genres. The first section of all  
the chapters except #4 are the past. This isn't what I think will really  
happen in book 5, this is just if Sirius was evil. Read? Review! -moi ^_^  
  
Return of the Grim - Chapter 1 - Snape¹s Warning  
  
Sirius and James were riding the Hogwarts express for the very first time.  
They were friends since five years old, and now they were on their way to  
Hogwarts.  
³Hey, James, wanna hear this story about some Riddle Dude?² Sirius  
grinned.  
James groaned. ³What is this, the 1000th time?²  
³I doubt you¹ve gone through it all without falling asleep, but this time  
you¹re here to hear it all.²  
James suddenly became very interested in his potions book, but Sirius told  
the story anyway. ³This kid named Tom M. Riddle was a sad orphan until he  
got his revenge at Hogwarts...²  
The story had been told to Sirius by his father, a seventh year when Riddle  
was a third year. They were the only two to know the truth about him at that  
point. No one else cared to listen.  
Another boy entered the compartment. ³Hello Sirius, James.²  
³Hi, Remus!² said James, who was waiting patiently for him.  
³Hey, Riddle, er, Remus, how ya doing?² Sirius chuckled as he slapped Remus  
on the back just a little too hard. James and Sirius had been friends with  
Remus for half a year.  
Later, a boy named Lucius and his friend Peter entered the¹ compartment.  
³Pete can¹t find his snake. Do you have it?² said Lucius. ³You better find  
it, I can¹t count the curses I know. That¹s more like it. See you later  
Pete.²  
Lucius left the compartment while the boys searched all their bags. Sirius  
finally found it by his beginner¹s potions. ³Th-thanks,² Peter stammered. He  
was a poor, stout boy soon to join the three other boys¹ ring of friendship.  
  
***  
  
Alicia Spinnet was the new Quidditch captain for Gryffindor in Harry¹s fifth  
year. Since the weather outside was the worst Harry had ever seen it, the  
team was simply reviewing strategies in the common room at night. It was a  
bad idea. Katie was the only one paying attention. Angelina was polishing  
her new broomstick; Fred and George were making faces at Alicia; Harry had  
fallen asleep in an armchair; and Dennis Creevey, the new Keeper, was  
reading Quidditch Through the Ages. Alicia was too tired herself to tell  
they weren¹t paying attention.  
³...and be sure to give other chasers opportunity to hold the quaffle.²  
said Alicia. ³That ends today¹s lesson!²  
They all retired to their dorms except Harry, who was already asleep.  
  
*Pop*  
³Psst! Harry!²  
Harry yawned, straightened his glasses, and peered around.  
³Over here! The fireplace!²  
³Hey, Sirius!²  
Sirius¹ head was in the fireplace. Harry walked over.  
They talked about school and Quidditch. Sirius told Harry to ignore Snape  
if he is being mean. Harry told Sirius that he finally wasn¹t worrying about  
some plot in the year so far (yet). Sirius gave him a tiny magical earpiece  
called a cellulus.  
³During your next Quidditch game, tap your wand to it and say ŒEntrum¹ to  
communicate with me for tips,² Sirius grinned.  
³Thanks! Feel free to talk to me if me or my friends are the only ones in  
the common room.²  
Sirius *pop*ed out of the fire. Harry barely had the energy to climb the  
steps up to his dorm.  
  
***  
  
The next morning, Sirius woke up because a strange beeping noise was on his  
cellulus. He had realized that it would be easier to communicate with Harry  
if he could see what was going on in the game. He had the strange feeling  
that he was being watched, so he decided to travel to Hogwarts. He told  
Lupin he was leaving for Hogwarts with a grin that almost looked evil.  
  
***  
  
Harry and his friends headed down the steps to Potions.  
³I talked to Sirius last night.² Harry said as he entered the classroom.  
³Snuffles is at Lupin¹s house, he good. We talked about school and  
Quidditch, but I didn¹t have many problems.²  
Ron sat down next to Harry and Hermione. ³No problems? What about our  
History of Magic test tomorrow?² he said.  
Harry secretly decided to use the cellulus for that. ³I¹m fine, um, Hermione  
how¹s Crookshanks?²  
³He¹s ok. I¹ll help you guys study if you want, I spent the whole weekend  
doing so.² she replied.  
³Miss Granger, Mister Potter, no talking.² Snape snapped. ³two points from  
Gryffindor.²  
Everyone stared at Snape. If Harry was talking, normally he took off at  
least ten points. ³And Potter, see me after class.² said Snape.  
³Potter¹s in trouble² teased Malfoy. Snape didn¹t mind. How unfair, thought  
Harry.  
  
After class, Harry waited for the class to exit (and waited longer for  
Neville to clean up his spilled potion) and went to Snape¹s desk.  
³Potter, we need to talk,² said Snape in a different voice that actually  
didn¹t chill Harry¹s nerves. ³I didn¹t take many points off so I wouldn¹t  
stress you for the upcoming Quidditch game. I also overheard your  
conversation with Weasley and Miss Granger. Me and some other ex-dark  
wizards like me, we have this organization to protect you from the Dark Lord  
and his followers. You know I have been watching out for you in exchange of  
Gryffindor points since your first year. When I was in Hogwarts, I got to  
know and recognize some who are dark wizards now and who we protect you  
from.² He continued on, even after he heard a *pop*. ³One person who we are  
protecting you from is your friend,­²  
³Severus! Urgent!² cried a deep voice from the fireplace.  
Harry turned and saw Karkaroff¹s head.  
³He¹s coming! To Hogwarts! Get Potter to safety!² yelled Karkaroff.  
³Harry, return to your common room immediately!² Snape snapped in his  
normal voice.  
There was something important in Snape and Karkaroff¹s voices that made  
Harry sprint out of the dungeons all the way to the common room. Ron and  
Hermione were already there.  
Harry had to wait to catch his breath before telling his friends what had  
happened in the dungeon. ³Can you believe it? Snape?²  
Hermione looked frightened. ³Harry, there¹s someone on their way to  
Hogwarts to kill you! Snape¹s trying to protect you!²  
³Well that¹s obvious,² said Ron. ³Er, at least he¹s well prepared and  
warned.²  
The other two stared at him. The silence broke when Professor McGonagall  
entered the common room.  
Dumbledore was retiring for just this year, so McGonagall was filling in  
for him. She didn¹t know that Dumbledore and Harry considered Sirius Black  
good. If she was entering the common room, something was important.  
³Mr. Potter,² she said, and found him. ³According to strict orders by  
Professor Snape, you are not to go down to the Great Hall for dinner  
tonight. Therefore, I have brought you a plate of sandwiches. Hermione and  
Ron, you may keep him company. I¹m sorry, but you cannot be told the reason  
at this moment. 200 points from Gryffindor if you leave. Bon apetit!²  
Ron and Hermione goggled at him as McGonagall and most of the other  
Gryffindors left the room. ³We¹ll stay,² they said.  
  
***  
  
Snape continued his conversation with Karkaroff after warning McGonagall.  
³How did you know he was coming?² said Snape.  
³I used a special cellulus to link to his,² said Karkaroff. ³He is heading  
to Hogwarts. I don¹t think his plan is to kill Harry at the moment, but he  
is planning to send Harry hurtful information trough his cellulus. You don¹t  
really need to block him from the doors, just take away his cellulus.²  
³It¹s finally time for my revenge on Sirius Black,² said Snape.  
  
Next Chapter: the History of Magic test, Harry hurts his back!  
  



	2. All Other Chapters

This is chapters 2-5. 5 is the last chapter.  
If i get enough good reviews, I will post an epilogue.   
I'd rather have creative flames than a simple "It was good."  
  
Disclaimer: See last chapter.  
  
Return of the Grim - Chapter 2 - The Test  
  
³POTTER, JAMES!²  
James walked up to the Sorting Hat. He had never heard of Ravenclaw and  
Hufflepuff, but his family talked about Gryffindor and he heard about  
Slytherin from Sirius¹s Riddle story. He hoped to be in Gryffindor, it was  
in his family. He placed te sorting hat on and a moment later, it yelled  
³GRYFFINDOR!²  
He sat down next to another first year named Lily. At only eleven years  
old, he didn¹t take much interest in girls, but this one had something  
special about her.  
³PETTIGREW, PETER!²  
The Sorting hat was doing names in reverse alphabetical order, which was a  
tradition for every 39 years. So Peter came after James and shivered as he  
put the large hat on.  
³SLYTHERIN!²  
James wondered if Peter had a snake as a pet because he was too poor for a  
better one or he was a Slytherin fan. Maybe both.  
Eventually, ³LUPIN, REMUS!²  
Remus calmly put the hat on. ³GRYFFINDOR!²  
James smiled and waited patiently for Sirius¹s name.  
³BLACK, SIRIUS!²  
The hat fell off Sirius¹s head before it could say anything. He grinned at  
everyone. At the same second he put it back on, it yelled, ³SLYTHERIN!²  
  
***  
  
Harry was too tense to study for the test that night. He went to bed to let  
Ron and Hermione study. According to his secret plan, the History of Magic  
test would be easy, he assumed Sirius would know all the answers that he  
didn¹t know.  
He saw a rope on the wall unwind itself and fly out the half-open window.  
There was no one there, though. It was hard to tell because it was dark  
outside.  
He felt a rumble in his earpiece, then he heard Sirius¹s voice. ³Harry, I¹m  
coming to watch your Quidditch game. It will be easier for me to help you if  
I can see what¹s going on. I¹ll be careful not to be caught.²  
Harry smiled. Then he felt his bed collapse under him as the cellulus  
flickered off. His back hurt mildly, but he didn¹t want to see Madam Pomfrey  
and lose 200 points. He just decided to let it heal in bed. He muttered  
³Reparo² and his bed sprang back to normal position. He laid back and fell  
asleep after a while.  
  
***  
  
Sirius apparated by the Hogwarts grounds and trotted the rest of the way as  
a dog. It was about 9:00 PM. He decided to check in on Harry and turned back  
into a man. He took out Lupin¹s wand and pointed at Harry¹s dorm. He said  
³Accio rope!². A rope flew out the window so Sirius climbed until he was  
right outside the wall by Harry. He saw Harry resting on the bed.  
³Harry, I¹m coming to watch your Quidditch game,² he said into his  
cellulus. ³It will be easier for me to help you if I can see what¹s going  
on. I¹ll be careful not to be caught.²  
As a second thought, he grinned to himself, aimed his wand into the window,  
and whispered, ³Diffindo!² He heard a creak, then a crack, then a groan, so  
he knew it had worked.  
Sirius lowered himself down the rope and back to the ground. He turned  
himself back into a dog and curled up to sleep.  
  
He was woken up by a buzz on his cellulus. He heard Harry¹s voice: ³Sirius,  
are you good at History at Magic?²  
He replied, ³Why do you ask?²  
³I need your help on a test!²  
³Um, sure I¹m good.² Sirius had never paid much attention in his classes,  
but he didn¹t care how well Harry did. ³I passed the class, of course I can  
tell you the answers.²  
  
***  
  
Harry awoke the next morning with his back still aching. He took forever  
just to get out of the common room down to breakfast. Malfoy kept saying  
³Are you crying in front of your girlfriend Œcause Snape got you in  
trouble?² Professor McGonagall made Hermione, elected a prefect, guard him  
during classes.  
  
At History of Magic, Harry was in no mood to take the test. He was glad he  
decided to use the cellulus. He tuned in to Sirius. Sirius replied, ³I  
passed the class, of course I can tell you the answers.² so he was in luck.  
Sirius had answered most of the questions when Professor Binns noticed.  
Sirius could hear Binns tell Harry to stop talking to himself. Sirius  
thought he could solve that. He concentrated his mind on Professor Binns and  
the classroom, and muttered ³Stupefy!² He wanted to stun Binns, but wasn¹t  
really thinking.  
Harry felt a tiny shock in his head as a spark left his ear and hit  
Lavender Brown. She fainted in her seat and fell to the floor. Professor  
Binns wrote a quick note to himself, took 40 points off Gryffindor, and  
assigned Harry a detention. He asked Parvati to bring Lavender to the  
hospital wing.  
³Why did you do that?² asked Ron a few minutes later.  
³Um, I don¹t know, Snuffles did it!² Harry whispered in return.  
³You mean you let him give you the­² Hermione said a little too loudly.  
Ron clamped his hand over her mouth. ³SHUT UP!² he said.  
Professor Binns took another 10 points off Gryffindor and gave Ron and  
Hermione detentions for talking during a test.  
  
***  
  
Karkaroff once again updated Snape on Sirius Black¹s actions.  
³He slept outside last night. He hurt Harry¹s back when Harry was safe in  
bed. Today, he gave Harry wrong information on a test and made the History  
teacher give him a detention. I don¹t think his intentions are to kill  
Harry, just to make Harry¹s life miserable and to give the Dark Lord  
information. You should try to take away his cellulus.  
³Gotcha,² Snape replied. ³He will be at the Quidditch game, I suppose?²  
³Yep. Be careful not to attract too much attention. I¹ll talk to you  
tommorow before the game,² said Karkaroff before *pop*ing out of the fire.  
  
***  
  
Harry¹s back still hurt slightly. He had promised to talk to Hagrid that  
night about the game tomorrow, so he had no time to see Madam Pomfrey.  
He, Ron, and Hermione crept down to the Entrance Hall in the invisibility  
cloak. ³There¹s Snape, be quiet,² Ron whispered. Snape hadn¹t seen them yet.  
Harry tried to tiptoe as quietly as possible, but he tripped over a fallen  
piece of armor and fell out of the cloak.  
He limped into Snape. ³Er, sorry Snape,² he said without thinking.  
³Oh, Potter!² Snape said. ³I was looking for you. Will you please tell your  
friends your detentions are tomorrow night? Meet Hagrid in the Entrance Hall  
at 8:00. I also need to see you in my office.²  
Ron and Hermione were still in the cloak, so Harry signaled to them to  
leave. He followed Snape down to his office and sat down.  
³Potter. 20 points from Gryffindor for wandering around without a  
chaperone, and at night. And your...² Snape decided not to tell Harry to  
watch out for Sirius yet. Harry needed a good night¹s sleep for tomorrow¹s  
game against Slytherin. ³Er, your Quidditch game, good luck on it.²  
Snape helped Harry back to his common room. ³If I see you wandering around  
again tonight, it will be 50 more points off Gryffindor.²  
Harry didn¹t want to lose any more than the 72 points he had lost for  
Gryffindor in the last two days. But Ron and Hermoine weren¹t in the common  
room. Were they being held hostage by the person out to kill him?  
  
***  
  
Sirius lay boredly as a dog at the edge of the lake. He panted and looked at  
the stars, at his own constellation.  
He heard galloping noises from the forest. They reminded him of James as a  
stag. They might have been in different houses, but they still had been the  
best of friends. He heavily regretted making Peter the secret-keeper, even  
though it was to serve his lord.  
He missed the safety and comfort of the castle, he was reminded by staring  
at the bright lights coming through the windows of Hagrid¹s house. It was  
peaceful as well out here. Then he sensed two figures come out of the house.  
He couldn¹t see them: but he knew the smell. They had something about them  
that Sirus could trust. Then he realized who they were: Ron and Hermione!  
  
***  
  
About half an hour after Harry returned to the common room, Ron and Hermione  
came in too. He was relieved to see them.  
³Snape took off 20 points,² he said. ³And he wished me good luck!²  
³Guess who we saw on our way back from Hagrid¹s!² said Hermione. ³Sirius!²  
  
Next Chapter: Quidditch, Detention!  
  
  
Return of the Grim - Chapter 3 - The Centaur Village  
  
Sirius expected himself to be in Slytherin. His father had been in  
Slytherin...that was how he learned the truth about Riddle.  
He was James¹s friend, along with Remus and Peter. But he had a life apart  
from them. He liked to play pranks. His family had served the Dark Lord. In  
the safety of his common room, he convinced Peter to devote his life to the  
Dark Lord. Peter was a little too obsessed. Sirius wanted to serve  
Voldemort, but didn¹t want to hurt his friends. Peter never had a  
super-close friend, he would do anything for Voldemort. With Lucius, they  
convinced many people in their house to become dark wizards/witches. Some  
people were unsure about it, such as Severus Snape. Sirius wanted to show  
Snape the truth about the Dark Lord¹s power (or Just play a prank). So in  
his sixth year, once he had become an Animagus, he tricked Snape into  
entering the Shrieking Shack. James had rescued Snape. Sirius then secretly  
didn¹t like James as much...an important decision regarding James¹s fate...  
  
***  
  
Harry lay up in bed with his back still hurting. He was glad the Quidditch  
game was on brooms, not on his feet. He also had Sirius¹s help, so he was  
relaxed.  
Finally, he had a full breakfast before a Quidditch game. It was against  
Slytherin. He finally lost his appetite when Malfoy came up to him and said,  
³Hey Potter, are you so scared about our game your girlfriend has to walk  
you around?²  
³It¹s too bad you already know that you¹re gonna lose,² Harry replied.  
Malfoy didn¹t look too offended by that. Just wait until he loses, thought  
Harry.  
  
Before the game, Harry tapped his wand to his cellulus and said, ³Entrum².  
Then he called, ³Sirius, are you there?²  
³Loud and clear, Harry,² was the reply.  
Harry smiled. He waited for the game to start. Then he had an idea.  
³Sirius, are you near me?²  
³Yep, Harry. Why?² Sirius asked.  
³My back hurts.² Harry said. ³Can you see me? Maybe you can heal it.²  
³Okay,² said Sirius. ³Reparo!²  
Harry looked around, then saw sparks heading towards him. They hit the tear  
on his Quidditch robes. The two pieces bound together like new.  
Madam Hooch blew her whistle. ³Too late,² Harry said into his cellulus as  
he sped off.  
The game was on. Gryffindor was winning. Malfoy kept close behind Harry,  
but neither of them saw the Snitch. Eventually Slytherin caught up until  
both teams were tied.  
³Oy! Sirius! I think I see the Snitch!² Harry called.  
³Where are you?² Sirius said. ³Oh, I think I see it too! Is it that thing  
below you?²  
³Yup,² said Harry. ³Where do you think it¹s going?²  
³Ooh, it¹s wobbling!² Sirius cried. ³I¹ve seen plenty of games with James,  
that means it¹s heading up!²  
Harry swept up on his broom. Malfoy followed him. The Snitch curved  
downward.  
³Ooh! Bad mistake! Harry! Head down and right!² Sirius said.  
Harry did. He ran smack into the pole with the hoop on top.  
Sirius didn¹t want to kill Harry. As Harry fell unconsciously, Sirius  
yelled, ³Impedimenta!² Harry slowed down as he fell.  
The only people to notice were Ron, Hermione, and Snape.  
Snape noticed Sirius on the other side of the field. He aimed his wand and  
yelled, ³Expelliarmus!² Sirius¹s wand flew across the field into Snape¹s  
hand.  
Meanwhile, Harry landed on the ground, still unconscious, and Malfoy was on  
the trail of the Snitch.  
Snape focused his eyes on Sirius¹s cellulus. ³Accio cellulus!² he said, and  
the cellulus flew across the field and sruck Malfoy in the nose.  
Malfoy stuck the cellulus in his pocket, but then fell to the ground,  
unconscious. Both Snape and Sirius winced. They wanted a Slytherin victory,  
but it looked like there was going to be a rematch (the teams were still  
tied in points!)  
Sirius had fled into the forest before Snape could disarm him any more.  
  
***  
  
Sirius turned into a dog, and followed the galloping noise that reminded him  
of James. He walked deeply into the forest. Eventually he found out what the  
noise was coming from: centaurs. While they galloped peacefully, he trotted  
after them. Finally the three centaurs reached their destination and spotted  
him. He transformed back into a man.  
³Hello! What are you here for?² one of them said.  
³I...I¹m Sirius Black. Do you know Harry Potter?²  
³Oh, him.² a young one said. ³I met him four years ago. I¹m Firenze. Bane,  
what do the planets say?²  
³Mars is close to Saturn, and Venus is bright.² Bane said. ³That means you  
were accused of something you didn¹t do. Er, what else, Ronan?²  
³He not going to hurt us.²  
Sirius didn¹t really trust them, but since he didn¹t have a wand, there  
wasn¹t much he could do.  
³We know Harry Potter. We met him four years ago. The stars said that he  
saved the world in that same year. We honor him. Why did you want to know?²  
³I¹m his godfather.²  
³You are? Oh, the honor! Come with us!²  
Sirius rode on Ronan¹s back until he reached a small village of centaurs.  
³The stars say that he is worthy of this gift,² said Bane as the three  
centaurs entered a hut. He picked up a small cube-shaped stone. ³It is a  
Biggart. Break the stone to reveal the power!²  
Sirius at first thought he said Boggart, but maybe it was close.  
The centaurs then brought him to a hut on a hill that rose above the other  
ones. They introduced Sirius to Pinion, the head centaur. Sirius soon found  
himself comfortable on a chair made of sticks, leaves and vines outside the  
hut. The centaurs offered him different types of berries, nuts and  
centaur-wine. Their galloping and trotting ever so reminded him of James!  
But he relaxed and thought of what next prank to play on Harry.  
³What to do to Harry, what to do to Harry, should I break his leg?² he  
thought aloud.  
But Pinion heard his muttering and called to the soldiers.  
In less than a minute, Sirius found himself tied to stakes in the center of  
the village.  
³Break Harry Potter¹s leg? How could you think of doing such a thing?²  
Pinion said. ³Centaurs! He will burn tonight at 9 o¹clock!²  
  
***  
  
³Wake up, Harry!²  
Harry opened his eyes. Though he could not see them clearly, he knew it was  
Ron and Hermione. He yawned, put his glasses on, and focused.  
He was in the hospital wing after crashing into the pole with the hoop on  
his broomstick. He noticed Malfoy laying asleep in another bed.  
³Oh! Harry!² said Hermione. ³Madam Pomfrey said you and Malfoy will be back  
on your feet by tomorrow. Your rematch is then! Heal up quickly, ok?²  
³Wow. What¹s with Malfoy?²  
³He fell off his broom after something went up his nose. You also fell off  
your broom. Luckily, we retrieved both broomsticks.²  
³Eh? Rematch?²  
³Gryffindor and Slytherin were tied, and then both seekers fell off their  
brooms.² said Ron. ³It¹s only fair.²  
Snape entered the room, to Ron and Hermione¹s surprise.  
³You two, you need to meet Hagrid for your detentions! I also need to talk  
to Harry in private.²  
Ron and Hermione goggled at him for a second, then left the room.  
³Harry. It is Sirius Black who is trying to harm you. I assumed he helped  
you run into the pole to make you where you are now...²  
Harry couldn¹t believe it. He blacked out.  
  
***  
  
³There yeh are. I Œave been waiting for yeh for half an hour,² Hagrid said  
once Ron and Hermione arrived in the Entrance Hall. ³Come with me.²  
They walked out into the grounds until they reached his house. ³We¹re goin¹  
into the forest.² he said, to Ron¹s horror. ³Fang needs his walk anyway.  
I¹ll go with him and yer two go together.² he planned as they now walked  
into the forest. ³There¹s something up with them centaurs.²  
  
Next Chapter: Will Sirius burn?  
  
  
Return of the Grim - Chapter 4 - Multiple Captivities  
  
8:45. The centaurs were ready and gathered for the sacraficial ceremony. All  
of them were gathered in a group in the center of the village. They had been  
dancing and playing music (drums made from hollowed-out tree stumps) and  
were watching the stars and planets every move.  
³Look at the stars.² said Firenze. ³Don¹t they mean that someone¹s coming?²  
³Precisely,² Ronan replied.  
  
8:50. ³Hagrid!² cried Pinion. ³It¹s great to see you!²  
³Hi, Pinion. How are yeh?²  
³Great, we¹re starting a ceremony in ten minutes. And you have to try our  
newest wine!² The two of them walked into Pinion¹s hut.  
  
8:55. ³Oh my god. Ron, is that Sirius?²  
³What?² Ron replied.  
³Over there, in the village center.² Hermione gasped.  
The two of them were hidden behind the trees outside the village.  
³$#!%. That¹s him all right. Here, I brought the Invisibility Cloak. Maybe  
we can rescue him.²  
They rushed into the village and hoped the cloak worked on centaurs. Since  
the centaurs had the same eyes as humans, it probabaly did.  
  
8:59. They soon found themselves next to Sirius. ³Hey, Sirius, it¹s us.²  
Hermione said.  
³Ron? Hermone?²  
³Yeah, jump into the cloak once we untie you.² Ron said. ³We¹re at about 2  
o¹clock. Three, two, one,²  
³Diffindo!² Hermione muttered, and the binds untied themselves from Sirius.  
He jumped into the cloak with perfect aim.  
The centaurs could only see him without the ropes around him for a fraction  
of a second before he disappeared.  
  
Sirius was saved!  
  
The three invisible friends walked out of the village and into the forest,  
where they relaxed and got out of the cloak.  
³That was a really close one.² Sirius said. ³You save my life again,  
Hermione,² and he told them his story since he had left the Quidditch pitch,  
leaving out the aspects that he wanted to harm Harry.  
They walked on. Eventually they heard a rustling noise in a nearby bush.  
³Ron, can I borrow your wand? Snape stole mine.² Sirius said.  
³Hey, what¹s that lump in your pocket?²  
Sirius took out the Biggart cube. He had forgotten about it. He evilly  
grinned and smashed it to the ground ‹ the next prank to Harry Potter and  
co. The cube shattered and out spouted a dementor and a acromantula (giant  
spider).  
Ron groaned and tried to hex the spider, but was eventually pinned to the  
ground. Hermione faced the dementor. She tried to remember what the spell  
was from one and a half years ago when she and Harry were surrounded by  
dementors. ³Expocte Petronas!² didn¹t work. ³Expectum Patruno!² Nothing.  
Then she remembered. Think of a happy thought. She didn¹t have many. She  
thought of winning the rematch and showing Slyterin who was boss. ³Expecto  
Patronum!² A silver flash left her wand. The dementor did a somersault to  
get out of the way. ³What the hell?² She then realized it ... Biggart as in  
bicycle or biceps ... two boggarts ... ³Riddikulus!² she yelled. The  
dementor popped and was gone.  
Sirius had taken Ron¹s wand and pointed it at Hermione. ³Stupefy!²  
Hermione fell to the ground.  
Sirius turned to Ron and the spider. ³You! Give me rope!²  
³I¹m ... I didn¹t bring any.² said Ron.  
³I¹m not talking to you.²  
³Oh...² Ron said as coils of thick web-rope left the giant spider¹s abdomen  
and landed in a heap over Ron¹s feet.  
³Well, then.² Sirius said. ³You could serve better purposes. Avada  
Kedavra!²  
Ron gasped. There was a flash of green light, the spider was dead. Ron  
couldn¹t move because now most of the spider¹s weight was on him.  
Sirius used the spider¹s long legs as stakes, used the string as rope, and  
tied Ron and Hermione up.  
There was still some rope left, so he took some parchment out of Hermione¹s  
pocket and wrote a ransom note.  
  
POTTER  
YOU WANT YOUR FRIENDS BACK  
I WANT YOUR FIREBOLT BACK  
MEET ME SUNDAY NIGHT AT 8  
IN THE FOREST BEHIND HAGRID¹S  
  
His mistake was writing the word ³back² after Firebolt ... Harry would know  
it was him who wrote the message.  
With the remaining rope he lassoed an owl to bring the ransom note to  
Harry.  
  
***  
  
Harry had forgotten about what Snape told him as he woke up in the hospital  
wing.  
Malfoy was gone, and no one was there to see him.  
Madam Pomfrey walked in. ³Mr. Potter, the Headmaster wants you to go down  
to the great hall for dinner and then up to your own bed. You need a good  
night¹s sleep for your rematch tomorrow.²  
  
Before he went to bed at 11:00 (Where was Ron?) he recieved the ransom note.  
Though it was sort of obvious, he was too tired to realize who it was from.  
  
  
***  
  
Hagrid was a little too drunk from the centaur-wine and totally forgot about  
Ron and Hermione as he and Fang walked back to their house.  
  
Next Chapter: The Quidditch rematch, what will happen to Ron and Hermione?  
  
  
Return of the Grim - Chapter 5 - Quidditch Rematch  
  
³Voldemort¹s after us,² said James. He was at home with Lily five months  
after Harry was born.  
³Don¹t say the name!² Lily replied. Then she made sense of what James just  
said. ³Oh my god . . . why?²  
³Professor Dumbledore has notified us. He reccomends us to use this Fidelus  
charm; let me explain it to you . . .²  
  
***  
  
³Sirius, we need you to Œkeep our secrets¹.² James said, and explained the  
ordeal they were in.  
³Sure . . . whatever it takes to protect you two and little Harry.² Sirius  
said.  
³Oh . . . thank you!² Lily cried. To her and James, it was obvious that  
Sirius would be their secret-keeper, but she still planted a kiss on  
Sirius¹s cheek. James was too full of thoughts to react to this, but Sirius  
blushed.  
  
***  
  
³I don¹t know what to do, Peter,² Sirius said after he met up with Peter at  
the outskirts of Godric¹s Hollow. ³It seems obvious that I should be their  
secret-keeper, so won¹t the Dark Lord come after me?²  
³Let someone else be secret-keeper, then. He won¹t suspect me, he thinks  
I¹m just a clumsy wannabe co-Darklord. He knows your past, Padfoot. We  
should do a switch.² said Peter.  
³Wow, let¹s explain that to Lily and James and see if it is okay.² Sirius  
said. ³Good thinking, Wormtail, it¹s rare for you.²  
Peter was deep in his own thoughts, though. ³He will be so proud!² he  
muttered to himself.  
  
***  
  
Harry woke up and remembered what Snape had said to him in the hospital  
wing. He also re-read the ransom note.  
He had an idea. After the quidditch game, he would tie a note to it, saying  
that Ron and Hermione shoud stun Sirius and break for it.  
His only problem was, how to get the Firebolt to his friends without being  
seen?  
  
He walked onto the Quidditch pitch with an empty stomach. He was worried  
about his friends, but determined to beat Malfoy. The game was in the  
evening instead of the morning, so the seekers had more time to recover.  
  
***  
  
In the evening, Sirius walked back to the grounds and onto the Quidditch  
pitch with Ron¹s wand. Though he didn¹t have his cellulus, he still wanted  
to watch the game.  
  
***  
  
Harry still thought Sirius had the cellulus. Malfoy did.  
³Sirius, can you hear me?² he said, turning on the cellulus.  
³Huh, what? Oh yeah, Potter, yes I can.²  
³Why¹d you call me Potter? Your voice sounds funny.²  
³I¹m sort of congested.² Malfoy cleared his throat. ³Ah, is this better?²  
³Yeah, thanks Sirius. I¹ll need help for the game.²  
Hee hee, Malfoy thought to himself.  
  
Dennis Creevey was too worried that Harry might get hurt again that he had  
a ton of goals scored on him. Alicia called time out.  
³We have to win, you guys! We¹re losing 30-110! This is my only year being  
team captain, so we have to get the Quidditch Cup! Harry, I want you to do  
whatever it takes to beat Malfoy to the Snitch this time!²  
They took off again. ³Sirius, is that the snitch about 50 feet ahead?²  
³No, it¹s behind you,² said Malfoy in his disguised voice. He said that to  
beat Harry to it. ³Look out, Malfoy¹s behind you too so loop around.²  
Harry sped in the other direction. That left the path clear for Malfoy to  
get the Snitch. But Harry barely noticed Malfoy speeding so he turned around  
once again. The snitch was zooming in the same direction as them, so they  
would have to go top speed. Harry realized he was being tricked.  
³Hey, Sirius, it¹s going up now, I¹m sure of it!²  
The Snitch was still going straight, but since it was going so fast, Malfoy  
couldn¹t see it. He believed Harry and sped upward. That left Harry¹s path  
clear once again.  
Harry caught the Snitch in a spectacular dive, making Gryffindor win the  
game 200-120.  
He was ready to party, but he had to get his Firebolt to Sirius. How to get  
it to him though? Before he could think about this, though, his Firebolt  
came out of his grip and sped across the field.  
  
***  
  
After the game, Sirius saw Harry proudly walking back to the castle. ³Accio  
Firebolt!² he said, using Ron¹s wand. Soon Harry¹s firebolt, along with the  
note he gave Hermione and Ron, came to him.  
Sirius turned into a dog and trotted back to where he tied up Ron and  
Hermione. He got a surprise, though. Ron and Hermione had been untied and  
awoken by a group of centaurs, including Ronan, Bane, Firenze, and Pinion.  
³Accio!² Hermione cried and the Firebolt came to her. ³Stupefy!² She stunned  
Sirius.  
³Thank you, friends of Harry Potter,² Pinion said. ³We will take him up to  
the school for you. You should fly back to the castle and get some rest.²  
Ron and Hermione flew back to the castle and as soon as they reached the  
entrance hall, Dubledore grasped both their shoulders and said, ³Come with  
me.²  
They followed him into his office. Harry was already there.  
³You two, 50 points for Gryffindor for capturing Sirius Black. Yes, Snape  
told me all about what he was up to so I returned to Hogwarts. This school  
can¹t run without me.²  
³What will happen to him?² Hermione asked.  
³He¹s going back to Azkaban. Since he was innocent of other crimes, he does  
not deserve the Kiss.²  
³Oh yeah, what¹s a Biggart?² Ron asked.  
³Two Boggarts for two victims, Mr. Weasley. I know you fear spiders, and  
Hermione was afraid for Harry¹s safety, so it became what Harry fears.²  
³ Oh yeah and Harry, 50 points for Gryffindor for your excellent Quidditch  
performance today. That is all. Harry, you should go to the hospital wing  
about your back.²  
Harry left, and Dumbledore continued. ³You two, return to the common room.  
You can join the Quidditch party, I¹m sure you two are hungry.²  
They sure were. They returned to the common room, and 20 minutes later, to  
much cheering, Harry returned too. Finally, Harry felt safe and healed  
again.  
  
THE END  
  
Review Please!  



End file.
